Crave You
by heiroftheserpent
Summary: Everyone's excited for the beginning of their 6th year, everyone besides Hermione. For the year, Hermione will be in Slytherin, for a plan to promote inner house unity, but that's far from the real reason Hermione's planted in the dungeons this year.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All the following characters, settings etc belong to J.K Rowling. _

Hermione felt her headache building as Snape and McGonagall were discussing the details of what was to happen during Hermiones upcoming 6th year at Hogwarts. A change, a massive intolerable change.

"They won't be accepting of her into their territory, and I most certainly won't be either Minerva. You should know this, they'll crucio her before even thinking about it if they see her there."

"Albus' wishes, Severus and I must go along with what he has ordered," the elder witch began in a normal tone before switching to a more hushed voice, meant only for Snape to hear, "We both know what he's planning to use the boy for, and we both know the vow you made. She could help save him, this may be the only way to have it work."

McGonagalls words had an obvious effect on Snape, as his face showed a look or defeat as he sighed and began to agree to the terms of which the change was to follow. After discussing a few more things in hushed voices, Snape turned to speak to Hermione directly.

"And you. I don't know what Dumbledore is thinking sending you into the dungeons" he started, walking closer to Granger, "But I cannot and will not ensure you the corporation of my house, or that I will make them corporate with your presence, or blood status, but I do expect you to be good enough of a witch to defend yourself if needed. Welcome to the house of the serpent Miss Granger" Snape finished in his usual, dreary voice. and with that, he turned on his heel and exited the room.

"Miss Granger, you do know this is for the best?" McGonagall started, "And I can ensure you I will try my best to keep you unharmed during this event. " Hermione simply nodded at the elder witch as they entered the great hall.

McGonagall had been worried ever since Albus had come up with this idea. He was well aware of the Dark Lords plans to use Draco to kill him, and evidently be the inside help he needed to attack Hogwarts, but Dumbledore also had his own idea of getting inside help.

"To our first years, Welcome to Hogwarts! And to our second years and up, welcome back!" Dumbledore exclaimed to the great hall on their first day of the new school year. "Now, first I'd like to address something new that has been decided to happen this year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore began as the great hall suddenly began to fill with anticipation, "There is no question that there is tension going on between all houses at this point in time, therefore, to promote house unity a member from each house has been selected to switch houses for the school year.". With this there was a sudden uproar from the crowd, some students excited cheering, others protesting.

"Settle down," he began again with a smile "The students who will be switching have already been informed and were each picked for individual reasons. Starting tomorrow, the students that have switched houses will act as if they are a complete part of the house they are put in for the year, no matter how temporary that house is or not. And with that, enjoy your feast!"

Hermione suddenly felt uneasy hearing Dumbledore's 'reasoning' for the switching of students into other houses. While Hermione knew Dumbledore did want house unity, that was just a facade he put up so his speech didn't sound like "Draco Malfoy is giving the Dark Lord inside help and had been ordered to kill me, so I'm sending Hermione to the dungeons for the year to keep us and the Order informed, and to try to change Draco's mind and prove him wrong" she could only imagine the up-roaring that would cause among the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

After the feast and catching up with her fellow Gryffindors, the golden trio headed up to the common room for the rest of the evening. Hermione had slowly zoned out of the Quidditch based conversation and had retreated to her own thoughts. She was going into the snakes lair, unprepared and unprotected, unless you consider McGonagalls 'reinsurance' that she'd try to keep her safe protection.

Not that Hermione was typically one to doubt the elder witch, but she had seemed very worried for Hermione, and how could she protect Hermione while she was in the dungeons anyways?

Slowly zoning back into the conversation at the sound of her name, Hermione turned to face her two best friends "What?" she replied, not hearing the first part of Harrys sentence. "We were talking about how we're going to need to get back at Malfoy for that stunt he pulled on Harry on the train" Ron answered her, "You alright 'Mione?" he asked when he got a good look at the worried expression she had painted on her face.

"McGonagall and Dumbledore picked me to switch houses" she said with a worried tone. "Oh, well that should be interesting. What house do you reckon you're going to? Ravenclaw?" Harry asked with the trace of a smile on his lips.

"No.. they're sending me to Slytherin" Hermione said slowly.

"They'll kill you, that nasty bunch of snakes!" Ron said angrily, getting red in the face "They're putting your life at risk here Hermione you do realize that? You can't just go along with this like nothings wrong."

"Ya know Ron's right Hermione, you can't be living with the snakes all year, who knows what they'll plan against you." Harry said with a concerned look on his face.

Hermione started to explain the plan to Harry and Ron much as McGonagall had when she first told Hermione that she would be switching over the Slytherin for the year, and how badly they needed her help.

After an hour or so more of discussing plans to get Hermione out of being a Slytherin for the time being, they then went on to discussing plans of all the horrid things Hermione could do to Malfoy whilst living among him and the other Slytherins.

The time passed by much faster than she had wished for it to, seeing as this would be her last night spent by the warm Gryffindor fire with Ron and Harry, and that starting tomorrow, she would find herself in the cold, Slytherin common room with intolerable Slytherins.

Hermione was awake by Professor McGonagall earlier than the rest of Hogwarts, apart from Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood and one of the Carrow sisters, who were also meant to be participating in the switching of houses. Along with them were the other heads of houses.

"Now, all of your belongings are currently being transferred to your new dormitories and should be there when you arrive. These," she said as she handed all 4 girls new robes "Will be your new robes. Wear your new house colors with pride" she finished. Hermione made a mental note of the robes each girl received. For Hannah Gryffindor robes, Luna received Hufflepuff robes, the Carrow sister received Ravenclaw robes, and for Hermione, Slytherin robes. "Now, if you'd please put on your new robes and follow the head of your new house to your new common room." As McGonagall finished, Hermione found herself struggling to catch up with Snape, who was hastily making his way toward the dungeons.

"Miss Granger" he said with a head nod, making note of her presence behind him. Snape stopped at a portrait and turned to Hermione, "I expect you're a smart enough of a girl to memorize the password. I don't expect anyone in my house to be willing to tell you the password if forgotten, let alone, let you back in." Snape said in his usual dull tone. Snape turned on his heel back to the portrait "Caldis", and the portrait swung open to reveal the common room.

Despite the fire that was currently in the fireplace, the Slytherin common room was much colder and far more gloomy than Hermione had pictured it. She then realized why Slytherins were so nasty; they had to live in here.

"The 6th year girls dormitory is up those stairs, and to the right." Snape stated before he quickly left, seeming eager to be absent of Hermiones presence.

Hermione followed the spiral staircase up and to the right as Snape had instructed her. She slowly and quietly entered the 6th year girls dormitory. She tiptoed over to the bed at the end of the room, which held her trunk in front of it, and a letter waiting on her new bed.

_Miss Granger,_

_I am most sorry for having to put you in this situation, and am very grateful you understand why this is a necessary. What is also necessary is that I have set up certain precautions to keep you safe during your stay with the Slytherins._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall._

Just as Hermione put the letter away, she became aware of the time. The rest of the girls would soon be getting up, and she wasn't ready to face the Slytherins more than needed. Hastily, she grabbed her things and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Hermione soon found herself in the Great Hall for breakfast, sitting alone at the Slytherin table. There hadn't been many others from her year at the table when she arrived, besides the other Carrow twin and Theo Nott. Sitting as far away from them as possible, but not too close to the 7th years, Hermione began to read one of her books and eat, hoping nobody would disturb her. Across the hall, she could see her Gryffindor friends chatting happily to their new addition to the Gryffindor table, Hannah Abbott. Hermione mentally wished that she could have switched with more friendly people, then maybe she'd feel more comfortable about switching houses for the year.

Slowly, the Slytherin table began to fill with the rest of the house. Hermione found herself awkwardly across from Daphne Greengrass, and next to Blaise Zabini, who was the only barrier that was between herself and Malfoy.

Malfoy was itching just from her being so close to him. He could almost feel her making his pure blood infested with her dirty blood. He wasn't sure how he was going to put up with Granger this year. It was bad enough having to see her around the school and in his classes with the Gryffindorks, but this was intolerable. And to make matters worse, Snape had actually asked him to play nice with the little mudblood for the time being. Draco snickered to himself, wondering if he was even capable of playing nice with any Gryffindors, let alone the bushy-haired book worm.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: settings, characters, etc belong to J.K Rowling_

Hermione buried her nose in her book, as normal, but not out of interest for the book for once. Reading at the breakfast table had the sole purpose of isolating herself from the Slytherins, avoiding their cold stares. She continued reading until it was almost time to leave. Hermione always loved going to class, but she was far beyond ecstatic to leave for class after breakfast. Sure, she'd have to be in classes with them, but class wasn't social time as meals were. Hermione left a bit earlier than the rest of her new house, if you could even call it 'her house'. She arrived at the charms room with Daphne and Blaise not far behind her, along with Malfoy, Pansy and the rest of Slytherin 6th years along with them.

The room flooded with students as Hermione talked to Professor Flitwick about the seating arrangements, "Ah yes, Miss Granger right here next to Mister Zabini". Hermione cautiously walked over the her seat, feeling a pair of silver eyes fixated on her the whole time as she sat down next to Blaise, and infront of Malfoy. As Flitwick started his lesson, Hermione put the house arrangement out of her mine for a bit as she focused on taking notes, and listening intently to Professor Flitwick as he gave them instructions on their upcoming paper.

"You may work with up to one other person, and it will be due at the end of next week. You may have the rest of the period to work on it" Flitwick finished as he went over to his desk. Hermione could hear the obnoxious voice of Pansy Parkinson coming from behind her as she squeaked at Draco. It seemed as if that girl always had something pointless and annoying to say, and it seemed not even Draco wanted to listen to her as he simply nodded at Pansy rambling about something meaningless.

"Hey Granger, wanna be partners?" Hermione slowly looked up from her parchment to see Blaise giving her a small smile. It took Hermione a minute to process that a Slytherin was actually talking to her in a friendly manner. Normally she'd just assume that he was asking her so she could do all the work, like Ron typically did, but Blaise was a smart kid who didn't exactly need other peoples help to get by in his classes. "Sure" she said nodding slightly, still somewhat confused. "I mean, if you'd rather work by yourself that's fine. I just figured since you're going to be a Slytherin year and we're all going to have to get along, why not start now?" Blaise said as he moved his seat slightly closer to Hermiones, peaking over at her parchment. "Yeah, why not start now" Hermione agreed as they started to chat about what to do their paper on.

"Have you gone completely mad, or are you just an idiot" Draco asked as they were on their way to Potions, pulling Blaise away from a few 5th years he was talking to. "What are you talking about?" he asked, almost looking genuinely confused. "Don't play dumb, what in the world would compel you to partner up with that filthy mudblood?" Draco asked, lightly thumping Blaise in the back of the head as Theo caught up with them. "Well maybe if you all hadn't partnered off without me, I wouldn't have asked her. And she's not all that bad Draco"

Against Dracos wishes, Blaise continued to sit with Hermione in all the classes he had with her. He figured if she didn't have a friend or someone to help her out for the time being, she'd either go insane or find herself in a bad situation. And he hadn't been lying when he told Draco he didn't think she was all that bad. She still was a nerdy Gryffindor, but she wasn't completely intolerable in his mind.

"Well, I'm off to the library for the night. Thanks for the company Blaise" Hermione said as she began to part with her newly found Slytherin friend. "Hold on a second, it's a Friday and you're going to spend your night in the library.. doing what? We hardly have any work besides that stupid Charms assignment that we practically finished already!" He said as Hermione turned to face him, fixing her already stuffed with books bag. "It's never to early to start studying. And besides, I enjoy spending my time in the library. What else am I supposed to do, sleep this early? Sit around in the common room while receiving death glares? No thank you" she said with a small laugh. Blaise slowly shook his head, "Gryffindors." he said before turning and walking towards the dungeons, leaving Hermione on her way to the library.

Hermione saw Ginny, Harry and Ron in the library just as she had expected to. "'Mione!" Ron greeted her with a hug, followed by one from Harry and Ginny as well. "It's already not the same without you.." Ginny started with a glint of sadness in her eyes. "Agreed, are they giving you any trouble yet?" Harry asked, "Well nothing more than the usual. Just death glares and rude whispers. Typical Slytherins". The 4 spent the rest of the night in the library talking until it was time to go back to their dorms, and they parted away from each other, saying their goodbyes.

As Hermione reached near the portrait, she could hear noise coming from the common room. From the sounds of the voices she could make out the sound of some 6th year boys; Draco, Theo, Blaise and Goyle. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Caldis" she said as the portrait slowly swung open, and the smell of fire whiskey flooded her nostrils.

"Well well look who it is! The book worms finally come to play" Theo started as Hermione entered the common room. By the looks of it, Theo and Goyle were pretty drunk, while Blaise and Draco only seemed slightly tipsy. With a small look of disgust at the boys, Hermione made her way to the stairs leading to the girls dormitory. "Hey! Where're ya going?" Theo slurred as he struggled to get up, stumbling towards her. "Theo…" Draco started, glaring at him. Hermione slowly stopped as she felt a hand on her wrist. "What?" Hermione asked, as the smell of fire whiskey became stronger as Theo came closer. "Blaise was right.. you're not all that bad. I do like dirty girls, mudblood." Theo said as he inched closer to Hermione, snaking his arm around her. "Get off me!" she screamed as she kicked him, knocking his balance off, and running up the stairs.

Theo remained on the floor until he noticed his friends heading to their dorms as well. Getting up he found himself face to face with Draco.

"Don't touch her ever again, got it?" Draco said giving Theo one of the most threatening looks possible before storming up to his dorm much as Granger had done minutes earlier. It was then that Draco had no idea why he had stood up for Granger, but all he did know was that seeing Theo act like that towards her had sparked something within him. He just wasn't quite sure what that was either, yet. Draco decided that it was merely just to make sure nothing happened to her so Snape wouldn't give him a hard time. Even if Snape did give him a hard time, who cares? It was just Granger. Slowly, Draco drifted off to sleep with the thought that even though he did stand up for Granger, nobody would know.

After all, Theo wouldn't be remembering anything tomorrow due to the amount of fire whiskey he drank. Draco silently thanked Theo for not being able to control himself; he saved Malfoy the trouble of having to obligate him tomorrow.

Hermione sat silently at the Slytherin table eating breakfast without the presence of the other 6th year Slytherins, which she was grateful for. If Hermione had a choice, she would sneak over to the Gryffindor table for breakfast, or even have Ginny come over to the Slytherin table until the rest of her new 'housemates' came back. But Hermione knew better, McGonagall, Dumbledore and her other teachers would be keeping a close eye on her along with the other students to switch to make sure that they acted as part of their new house. This meant eating with them during all the meals, not visiting their old common rooms, and not partnering up in class with anyone outside of their temporary houses. This meant the only real place Hermione could see her friends was the library.

Hermione continued on with her reading as Blaise slid into the seat next to her. "Hey Granger" he said looking over at her book. "I swear, you're one of the only people who reads _Hogwarts: A History_" Blaise stated with a small laugh. "I supposed, but it wouldn't do any harm if more people read it" She said, keeping her eyes fixed on the book. "Listen Granger.. I'm really sorry about Theo last night. I'm sure he'd apologize himself if he was awake, or even remembered that it happened. But don't worry, he won't touch you again" Blaise said giving her a promising smile. "Thanks Blaise" she said as Pansy and Daphne Greengrass approached the table, sitting far away from Hermione as if her blood status was contagious. Hermione looked up to the Gryffindor table to see Harry, Ginny and Ron get up and leave. "Well, I'm off to the library. Bye Blaise" Hermione said as she took one last sip of her drink and gathered her books into her bag. She finished with haste as she saw Draco and Theo slowly approaching the table.

Seeing Granger was leaving, Malfoy took it upon himself to sit across Blaise. Hermione quickly left the table as Draco and Theo sat down. "What's the mudbloods problem?" Theo asked, piling his plate with food. Draco and Blaise both laughed, as Draco turned to look for the post when he caught the eye of someone at the teachers table. Professor Dumbledore was staring at him and the rest of the Slytherin table.

**A/N **

**I want to thank all of you SO much for the lovely reviews and adding this to your story alerts, favorite stories and adding me to your author alerts, and your favorite authors. I know my first chapter and this one have been somewhat short, but I promise they'll lengthen up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

_disclaimer: characters, settings, etc belong to J.K Rowling_

Hermione found herself sitting in front of Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall in Dumbledores office. Shortly after she had arrived in the library, McGonagall had come looking for her asking if she could have a word with Hermione, implying that it was important. Dumbledore started off with some casual talk, starting off with the courses Hermione was taking this year and slowly drifting off into her new 'housemates'. "Now, Miss Granger have you had any problems with any of them?" Hermione instantly thought of Theo and what had happened the other night, but deciding it was just drunken stupidness, and decided to neglect it. There was no need to get all of them in trouble for drinking, and for Theo acting out towards her. If anything, that would probably make her stay in the dungeons much worse.

"No, not particularly. Blaise Zabini has actually been rather welcoming towards me" "

Ah, I see. Now Miss Granger I'm going to need to ask a favor from you.." Dumbledore started to explain, sounding somewhat like Harry to Hermione as he started to talk about Draco. Hermione had a feeling that this was part of the reason McGonagall had told her 'it's for the best' that she went into Slytherin. With Voldemort back, everyone was on edge and keeping their eyes open. She was told to report to Dumbledore or McGonagall had anything suspicious happened, and was to be used as a spy on the Slytherins, but not until now did she find out the main reason for this.

Draco.

Dumbledore described Draco as 'a boy given no other options' as he explained to Hermione that because of whom his family was, he was a prime target to become a death eater. While Hermione still somewhat refused to believe this, she showed no signs of it as she just politely nodded as he further explained what exactly Hermiones sole purpose in Slytherin this year was.

Draco.

"Now, I'm not going to tell you exactly what is going on because I have faith that you're a smart enough girl to figure it out yourself within time. But I will tell you this, keep an eye on Draco for me. A very close eye. I trust that you can help him to see his other options.. " And with that, Hermione left Dumbledores office with no intention of heading back to the library. She had one destination in mind as she swiftly walked; the Slytherin common room.

As she reached the portrait hole to the common room, it swung open and Blaise stepped out of it. His head popped up when he almost ran into her, "Oh hey Granger" he greeted her before he made his way around her and turned down the hall to continue on his way. Hermione started to step inside the portrait hole when she had an idea. Turning back out of the portrait hole, she started down the hallway after Blaise. Drawing nearer, she called out to him to find a confused looking Slytherin looking down at her.

"Where're you going?" Blaise simply responded with a laugh, "Going to ask me on a hot date Granger?" Now, it was Hermiones turn to laugh. Coming from any other Slytherin, she probably would have spat back some witty remark but over the past few days she'd grown fond of Blaise. She thought of him as the exception rather than the rule when it came to Slytherin guys. "Well, no. I was just going to ask if you'd like to.. hangout?"

"You want to hangout? Are you sure the library won't miss you Granger?" Blaise asked with a smirk, "I'm sure it can do without me for a few hours." she retorted. "Come along then," he said started to continue on down the hall "I was just on my way to meet Draco and Pansy outdoors, if you'd still like to come." and much to his surprise, she didn't turn around as he had expected her to.

Blaise and Hermione continued on with small talk until they were out by the lake, Malfoy and Pansy slowly creeping into their few. Grey eyes fixated on her, giving her a cold stare as they walked over towards the 2 other Slytherins. Following Malfoys eyes, Pansy spotted Blaise and to her disgust, Granger. Hermione could just make out Pansys face scrunch up into a smug look as she gave Hermione a stare as well, but there was nothing cold about this stare as there had been in Dracos. Pansy looked furious, and somewhat jealous as the two walked towards them, and Hermione whispering to Blaise did not help Pansys jealous feelings.

"So, what exactly is it we're going to be doing out here?" She asked in a whisper as the neared closer to Malfoy and Parkinson. Blaise simply replied with a shrug, "Too many people in the common room for us to comfortably go there. We typically go there in the evening when most of the lower years have cleared out. We usually just sit over by that rock and play chess, study or talk." He finished as he looked down at Hermiones almost surprised expression. "We're not all _that_ different than your friends. Other than we're not idiots..".

As she opened her mouth to reply, she was cut off by Pansy who looked even more ticked off up-close. "And what are **you** doing here, mudblood? Nobody invited you!" Once again, as she went to speak Hermione was cut off, but by Blaise this time. "I happened to invite _Hermione_" he started, putting a light stress on her first name. "Don't you have a book to stick your nose in, other than our business_ Granger_?" Pansy replied, stressing her last name "Pansy-" "Just because Potty and Weasel don't want to associate with you since you're temporarily here doesn't mean that we want to. And-" "Pansy." Blaise said once more, in a stern voice looking straight into Pansys eyes.

The look Blaise gave Pansy must have had some effect on her, and she stopped with an angered expression and walked over to the flat rock that sat just below a large tree as Blaise had mentioned earlier. "That went well" Blaise sarcastically sighed, looking over at Pansy. "What had you expected" Malfoy replied in a sharp, cold voice that almost sent chills down Hermiones spine. He looked at the expression on her face and gave a short simple laugh, almost as if he could read her mind. He turned on his heel, much as Snape did, and walked the short distance over to the rock, Blaise and Hermione following him from not far behind.

For a while, the four sat there in the tension. Blaise and Pansy talking in hushed whispers as Malfoy began to set up the board for wizards chess. Within a few minutes, Draco had the board set up and was motioning for Blaise to come play with him. As Draco did so, Hermione realized she was seated where Blaise was meant to be and as he motioned to move, Hermione moved. She then found herself seating on one side of the rock, Malfoy and Blaise on either side with Pansy, who was still giving her dirty looks, seating across from her. As the game progress, she found herself watching carefully. As much as he'd hate to admit it to anyone, and she never would, she actually enjoyed watching Malfoy and Blaise play wizarding chess. Due to their cunning and ambitious qualities, she didn't found herself getting bored as easily as she would have had Harry and Ron been playing.

As the sun began to fade, so did the tension and the smug look on Pansys face. The sun began to dip closer to the horizon as they began to walk back towards the castle. Blaise and Draco talked the whole way, leaving Hermione walking rather far apart from Pansy as they made their way to the dungeons. Blaise spoke the password to the portrait, and the 4 made their way to the common room, which was practically empty by now aside from Theo and Daphne. Blaise sat down on the couch next to Theo as the others all took seats as well, and to Blaise surprise once again, Granger sat down next to him. By this time, he had expected her to make up some excuse and go skipping off. Either she was really into this house unity stuff, or she was really lonely.

After Draco looked around for a moment, he placed 6 shot glasses down on the coffee table they all sat around, and filled them with fire whiskey. Hermione looked around as well as they all picked up a shot glass, and noticed one left on the table, for her. "Drink up, Granger." Blaise said with a smile as he watched her slowly pick up the glass. _For Dumbledore_ Hermione thought to herself as she downed her fire whiskey along with everyone else. As the burning sensation crept its way down Hermiones throat, she placed the shot glass back on the coffee table as the others did. Draco then continued to fill the shot glasses, and again, and again, and again. "Ya know, usually girls drinking their first time can't take many shots.. " Blaise started looking over at Hermione. "Well I'll have you know that this is not my first time drinking, thank you very much." Hermione spat back quickly. Daphne giggled, obviously a little more than tipsy by now. When Hermione looked over at her with a questioning look she began to explain. "All you Gryffindors drinking together just seems like a bad joke" Daphne said, still giggling. And to her surprise, Hermione began to laugh too feeling just a little light headed, and feeling closer to the members of her new temporary home. All except one. Dracos grey eyes will again fixated on her with a cold stare.

**A/N**

**I want to thank all of you for the lovely reviews :) I really appreciate them! Once again, I'm sorry for the short chapters but I'm trying to get them up asap for you guys! Keep reviewing, chapter 4 should be up soon. **

**Also, I know some of you have picked up on some of my spelling mistakes and what not, and it's because I don't have a beta yet :P Mainly because I like to get the chapters up quickly and I just don't even know how to find a beta in all honesty.. but if you'd like to beta my story just message me and I'd be happy to let you have a try at it!**


End file.
